Legend of the Wolves Book One
by Starmite107
Summary: Two wolves meet the definition of fear, I have another book called Legend of the wolves book two.


**Legend of the wolves book one**

All he could remember was the screams of his mother and red. His father was rushing through the forest the cub in his jaws, finally after hours he laid him down in a pile of leaves. The last thing Moon heard that day was whimpers and howls.

 **Chapter one**

Moon had always been the well gifted one i guess you could say, he brought the balance of life together. When his white fur was on top everything was in balance, but when his black fur came to the top he became dark and evil along with the rest of the world. He was a very skilled fighter, but he knew when to back down. He honestly cared more about his friends than he did himself, he would protect anybody even if they were mean to him in the past, he believes everybody deserves a second chance.

One day Moon was walking down the road thinking, then he came across a group of bandits robbing a black wolf about his size she had wings but they looked broken. Moon was scared but out of all his courage he stepped in front of the bandits and said bravely. "Leave her alone." "oh does the little wolfy want to fight?" the leader of the group of bandits said in a mocking tone. With one leap Moon bit the neck of the one in front and he came crashing down. The other two ran without one doubt in their heads. "You okay?" Moon said. "Yeah i'm fine." the black wolf said calmingly. "Your wings look damaged, we should get you to the medical den." As they approached the medical den Moon asked "what's your name?" The black wolf replied, "twilight" "well nice to meet you twilight my name is Moon." Moon said with a smile on his face.

He sat twilight down on the bed made of wood and grabbed some bandages. As he wrapped her wings she said, "So why did you help me?" Moon looked puzzled as he thought the answer was obvious. "Because you look like you needed help." Moon said as he continued to wrap her last wing. "Oh thanks then." twilight said. "I think we will be great friends." Moon happily said.

 **Chapter two**

The cub crawled out of the leaves two days after the attack, he found his father bleeding on the ground. Moon quickly rushed over to him knowing what was happening even though he was just a cub. "Moon my sweet boy" He gasped for breath. "You will do great things for this world, and help many people." Moon's dad reached up and put his paw to Moon's head, a light would emit from his paw. "You will do fine without us." He fell limp, Moon just whimpered.

"So Moon have any powers?" Twilight asked. "Oh well...yeah I have both light and dark powers but I only use the light powers. Of course only when i am sane." twilight just giggled at this. "Okay what is that supposed to mean?" "Well i bring balance to the universe, and my fur is symbol of that. Im crazy and bloodthirsty when my black fur is on top. This is when my demon comes out, he's smart though so don't fall for his tricks." Moon stopped to see if twilight had any questions. But she did not so he just kept talking. "If is say run you better run because im about to rip your throat out...just to clarify it won't be my fault." they both laughed. "I'm gonna get some food." Moon said. "Be back in a second." he saw a bunny sitting next to a tree watching the water flow just like he used to. With one pounce he sank his teeth into it and killed it. As Moon was walking back to the den he heard somebody say something from the first ice of the snow biome he could not make it out but it was something. "The world…mine...newborns." it was a black wolf with some dark brown fur. He looked over at Moon, and growled. Moon gasped and ran as fast as he could. The only thing going through his mind was RUN! "KILL THAT WOLF, we can't have any witnesses." Moon ran into the den and closed the door. As he continued to gasp for breath. "I hope this doesn't make me a target." he said in his mind. "What's wrong what happened?" Twilight asked hastily. "Uhh nothing i'm fine just wanted to get out before dark. "Oh okay." twilight said happily. Moon crawled into bed while twilight sat at the fire trying to figure out what was going on.

 **Chapter three**

Moon looked at his paw thoughtfully as he sat at his father's grave. "I wish you were still here father. A tear came from his eye. "Son i need to warn you of Wolf, he is a demon like me but he...he is evil he kills because he wants to. You HAVE to stop him. If you don't the fate of the universe is all going to be due to him. I know this is a lot to take in but-" he disappeared. "FATHER no come back i have questions." he cried

Moon awoke from his nightmare he always had these nightmares of his past, he was trying to stop them by thinking of something else but it was no use. "You saw me so I see you wherever you go HAHAHAHA!" Moon was terrified by this voice in his head. "You your the one that i saw at the snow biome!" Moon said, afraid. "Wow you catch up quick you wont get me out of your head i will be in here until i feel like getting out, and i guarantee that you won't like the way i get out! HAHAHA!" "you okay Moon?" Twilight asked. "Yeah im fine im fine." Moon lied. "No your not I know what's going on i can read minds, and yours is crazy...what happened last night?" Twilight asked. "Okay fine i'll tell you." Moon said tired. "Well i think i will kill you and all of these puny wolves that surround me!" Twilight looked puzzled. "Okay you have a crazy demon in you WOW!" Twilight said not knowing what she and Moon were up against. "I think i can get him out." Moon said. "Try and try but everytime you will fail." the demon said in Moon's head. "You know what you can just shut up!" Moon accidently said out loud. "Woah i work with a lot of wolves but your feisty" the demon said "Wait it's talking to you and you can hear it?!" Twilight was worried. "This is no ordinary demon this is WOLF the legendary demon, he took many worlds!" Moon thought "WOLF!? This is the demon dad warned me about." Moon's leg began to twist and it snapped. "GAHHH, CMON I NEED THAT!" Then his arm snapped. "OOWWWWWW!" "MOON!" twilight screamed in terror. Then Moon fell limp and then Wolf materialized in front of Twilight. "Awww look at the little wolf who cares for her friend, if you care so much FIGHT ME!" twilight backed away slowly whimpering. "Ha weak wolves." he slammed her against the wall with a crack of her back. Wolf turned to Moon who lay on the ground. The black of his fur started to climb up to the top. "Ahhh great this makes me stronger and with this strength i shall finish you Moon!" He smashed Moon's body into the ground and with this he let out a big breath. Twilight opened her eyes to this and in acts of shear terror she ran out the door to the beach biome. "Now who will stop me? HAHAHAHA!"


End file.
